Clockwork
|alias = |epithet = |birthday = July 14 |age = 14 |gender = Female |height = 5'2" |weight = 122 lbs |hair = White |eye = Red (right side) Blue (left side) |bloodtype =O- |quirk = Temporal Eye |status = Active |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Villain |affiliation = |team = |fightingstyle = |rank = |bounty = |debut = |voice = |image gallery = yes }} is a villain who operates within Washington D.C., relatively close to RMC High. She is the alternate personality of Alice Yvelfeim, only appearing when Alice is unconscious or in grave danger. Her goal is to attain a limitless supply of time, effectively allowing her to become immortal. She wishes to rid the world of any ability to hurt Alice. Appearance Personality History Birth Clockwork was born on July 14. At the same time, Alice unlocked her quirk and promptly lost control of it. The quirk created Clockwork as a sort of limiter on itself, with the alternate personality being a side effect of the limiter. While slightly confused and disorientated by her sudden birth, Clockwork remembers the scene unfolding before her. A young girl, clinging onto her dying father. Her tears falling onto his chest. That moment, Clockwork swore to do anything to prevent this scene from happening again. She did not want to see the young girl cry again. Early Years. As Clockwork only had control of her body while Alice was asleep, most of her life involved watching Alice grow up. At night, Clockwork would read whatever books she could get her hands on. Until she found a very R-rated book in the parents' room. By then though, Clockwork had taught herself how to access the computer without leaving a trace. She also understood most of Alice's interests, including her abandoned dream of becoming a hero. Unlocking her Quirk Clockwork first manifested her Quirk at the age of 2 (technically). At the time, Alice was still hesitant about using her quirk due to fear of losing control. Classmates would bully her for being 'quirkless', as her claims of having a Quirk did not have any evidence to back it up. Frustrated with her inability to do anything, Clockwork proceeded to spend the next night punching a stuffed animal. It was at this moment her Quirk activated, draining the time from the fluffy animal. While initially shocked, she quickly recalled the feeling and attempted to return the time she took. She could not. She instead hid the stuffed animal from Alice and attempted to put the time back in the next few nights. She succeeded after the fourth night, though she only managed to add a few seconds of time. Quirk & Abilities Limitless Temporal Eye Like her alternative personality, Clockwork has the quirk Temporal Eye. It is an Emitter-type quirk that uses Clockwork's 'time', or her lifespan, to activate. Because of this, the quirk can kill Clockwork if she carelessly runs out of time. Unlike Alice though, Clockwork does not have any limiters when it comes to using her quirk on the living. In addition, she also has access to Temporal Freeze, which allows her to freeze time for a short duration. Like Alice, she cannot blink while using her quirk. Unlike Alice, blinking will not cause her to lose any time gained/planned to be used. The quirk still fails if she blinks, and any time used will not return. Like Alice, her left eye is a blue clock due to the quirk. This represents her remaining time. Usage of Time These abilities require Clockwork to use up her own time to activate. * Rewind Lifespan - Clockwork can grant time to both animate and inanimate objects, reversing their time and granting them a longer lifespan. * Rewind Time - Clockwork can reverse time itself. This requires 60 times the usual amount of time to activate and is also limited to a max of 5 seconds. * Temporal Freeze - Clockwork can freeze time itself. This requires 60 times the usual amount of time to activate and is also limited to a max of 5 seconds. She can also only use this ability once a day and is essentially her trump card. Accumulation of Time These abilities allow Clockwork to gain time * Time Drain - Clockwork can steal time from both animate and inanimate objects. There is no limit on how much she can steal, allowing her to outright kill a person by stealing all of their time. Enhanced Reaction Due to her quirk costing her own life, Alice has trained herself to have a superhuman reaction time. Clockwork, having the same body, also attained this ability when Alice trained herself. Unlike Alice though, Clockwork has adapted herself to work her whole body with this reaction speed. She still cannot keep up with it but can use the reaction time to her advantage. Equipment Saber Clockwork's main weapon of choice. A sword commonly used by military officers, but modified to be sharp, light, and durable. Clockwork frequently grants the weapon time, increasing its lifespan and repairing any damages. It has a gear keychain on the end. Clockwork Six Clockwork's secondary/ranged weapon. A mid-sized barrel six-shooter, personally made by Clockwork. It is designed to have high accuracy while maintaining power and range. Can rapid-fire and quickfire by pulling the hammer and trigger in quick succession. Trivia * Clockwork's appearance is based on White Queen from Date a Bullet. Category:Villains Category:Emitter Quirk Users